All it took
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: What it took for Kouga to face his feelings and promises to Ayame. ONESHOT.


All it took

Koga Ayame fluff, at it's finest.

_'So that's the infamous demon… Naraku. He's the demon Kouga is willing to die for…' _Ayame thought, her turquoise eyes searching the cruel demon. He had transformed to his arachnid form, his human like body jutting from it.

"Be careful Kouga!" scolded Ayame. He growled, looking sharply to her. "Be careful? You need to be careful, wait, better yet, get the hell outta here!" Kouga demanded, pointing away from the scene of danger.

Ayame's eyes narrowed in determination. "No Kouga! I'm gonna help you!" she cried, stomping her foot. Kouga glared venom at her. _'Stubborn little bitch will get herself killed…'_ he thought to himself. He faced front, glaring at Naraku. "Bastard, I'm a the real deal, not like Inuyasha so prepare to die!" he snarled, but Naraku only chuckled.

"Well Kouga… I'm finding that pretty little she wolf more interesting than _you_." he sneered, glaring at Ayame. "ME?!" she squeaked, stroking her auburn pigtail nervously. "You leave her the fuck alone, Naraku! You leave her out of this!" Kouga shouted ferally, but it was too late. Naraku scurried past him, launching one of his sharp spider legs at her. She leapt back, tossing her leaves at the leg. The merely bounced off. "Aiiiiiieeee!" she squealed, bracing herself for impact.

She felt herself be pushed, rather tackled, as she made contact with the ground. A small moan escaped her mouth, as she rubbed her butt. Kouga was hovering over her, glaring at Naraku. "Naraku doesn't fuck around Ayame… I'm telling you… I'm begging you to leave. I don't want you mixed up with him." pleaded Kouga.

For once, he wasn't yelling. He wasn't cursing her, growling at her, or scoffing at her. He cared what happened to her. "Kouga…" sighed Ayame. She stood, looking away from him. "You want me… To go?" she asked softly. "I want you safe." he replied, looking to Naraku. Ayame sighed, and started off, not running in a whirlwind.

She halted when she heard him cry out in pain. She whipped around, to see him clutching his arm, few drops of blood hitting the ground. "Kouga!" she cried, tears evident in her eyes. _'He'll die out here… he can't do it alone..'_ She thought, as she watched him attempt to kick at one of Naraku's wretched legs.

"Come on Koga…. Come on…" she cheered quietly, as Kouga dashed around. "You're nothing without those jewel shards. I'll be having those…." Tentacles whipped as his legs, but luckily he was to fast. He dipped and dodged, the tentacles catching his left side.

Ayame was nauseated by the scent of Kouga's blood. He nearly doubled over, looking in disgust to Naraku. "Damn…. You…." he growled. His blue eyes widened as he saw a flurry of leaves fly over his head, and heard a feminine, 'hya'. "Damn it Ayame!" he cried, as she knelt beside him. He pushed her away, snarling. "I told you to go." he spat, standing.

"Kouga, you've protected me! Let me return the favor!" Ayame begged. _'Has he not realized how stubborn I am?' _she thought, as her hand rested on her hip, ready to toss more leaves. "I don't need you to protect me now go!" he cried, pushing her from him. "KOUGA! WATCH OUT!"

Kouga turned, and watched helplessly as it seemed Naraku's leg seemed right beside him. He had no time to think, or to react as it hurled towards him. If he had known, he would've pushed Ayame down. He would've kept her form hugging him.

His blue eyes widened as he felt the thud of the impact, but no pain. Shaking, he looked down to the figure cling to him, the scent of blood assaulting his nose. Her turquoise eyes were wide and glazed over with pain, as her delicate hands clung to him for dear life. Kouga froze, a sickly choking noise coming from his throat as he was attacked by realization. "Ayame…" he breathed, as she managed to smile weakly. "Looks… Like… You did… Need my protection, eh?" She shivered, and collapsed onto him, as the tentacle was wrenched from her back. He was trembling with anger, half at Ayame, half at Naraku. "You…. Baka…." he snarled, holding her body, which was convulsing slightly.

Naraku snickered. "What an interesting turn of events…." he sneered, but Kouga cut him off. "Shut. Up. I am going to tear you limb from limb you pathetic bastard." he seethed, looking at him. "Well, you can attempt to save that she wolf, or you can come after me and join her in death." he offered. Kouga started to run after him, but he was glued by Ayame's side.

"That's what I thought. You're just like Inuyasha." he growled, slowly fading. In Kouga's priorities, Naraku would have to wait. He peered into Ayame's ashen face, her brow furrowed in pain. "…Ayame…" he said cautiously, as if she'd be mad at him when she awoke. Nothing.

His clawed hand shook her. She was still I a moment. He tried to rouse her again. "Ayame…? _Ayame_!" he hissed, his eyes searching her body for any sign of life. His tanned hands pressed down on the wound, as he attempted to keep it from bleeding.

"Wake up!" he barked angrily, gritting his teeth. "I'm not dragging your body back to the elder, so you might as well get up now." he said, his eyes betraying him. His rudeness and ribbing wasn't waking her. "Ayame."

He shook her violently, his fist pounding on the ground. "Damn it…. You weren't supposed to be here…. This wasn't supposed to happen! I was suppose to protect you, you stupid girl!" he shouted, trembling. His arms slipped onto her back, as he hugged her to him.

"I'll do anything, Ayame, quote me on this, anything if you wake up! I'll…. I'll marry you! On the spot… Just please, don't die, damn it!" he cried, hugging her as tightly as physics would allow, to his chest.

"Ayame.." he shuddered into her hair, as he inhaled the scene of irises and other floral scents. "….Iloveyou…." he said softly and quickly. Suddenly, her body shook with coughs that were emitted from her. His blue eyes were wide with hope as she coughed, her turquoise eyes landing on him. "Kouga…kun…. You mean it?" she breathed, but he only hushed her. "Stop fucking talking! You need to rest, but she only smiled and shook her head.

"You'll marry me?" she asked, her eyes lids drooping slightly. She was in immensely. "Yes Ayame! I could think of a million crazier things I'd do for you to live." he sighed. She chuckled a little, dropping her head, and letting lean on his chest.

"If I had known… Known _this_ was all it took… for you to marry me… I would've done it so much sooner."


End file.
